Faint Misgivings
by Ejunknown
Summary: Opposite her the night class student raised an elegant brow, fingers grasping lightly around his glass as he regarded her with faint amusement. She couldn’t believe she was actually here. Yuki and Aido.


**_Author Note: Under 1000 words (cough) drabble one shot number two for the February writing challenge, where you write a different under 1000 words story each day of February… (continued at the end)_**

**_Disclaimer; Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino_**

**

* * *

Faint Misgivings**

She couldn't believe she was actually here.

Sitting in the corner, hands twitching in her lap as she watched, slightly -only slightly she told herself- nervous, as the night class student opposite her daintily picked up his glass, slim elegant fingers clasping it lightly as he took a quick sip of it's contents before placing it back on the table. She resisted the urge to fidget as the smell of pomegranates and some kind of flower (only Aido would enjoy such a sickly sweet combination) floated across the small space between them, and confidently met his gaze when he returned his attention to her, the ensuing stale mate lasting for no more than two seconds before she cleared her throat and leaned in slightly.

"…So."

Olive eyes regarded her expectantly, waiting. She twitched.

"You wanted to meet me here for something…?"

He stared at her for a minute, expression puzzled, before green eyes lit up and a sly smile crept up the side of his mouth. Suppressing a grin, he leaned back in his chair, completely oblivious to her growing annoyance as he lifted his drink and swirled it idly.

"Yes, I did…"

He said no more, eyes twinkling mischievously as he grinned smugly to himself, lengthened canines glinting dully in the dim candlelight. A minute passed.

"…Tea?"

She tried to be patient. She honestly did.

_But__ what the hell was he playing at?_

Eyes flashing with irritation, she clenched her fists, all subtleties flying out the window as she threw herself to her feet, cheeks flushing furiously as she glared at the laid back man before her.

"Stop messing me around! Forget the fake dress up-date-thing-what ever you want to call it-- what do you want?!"

Dusty blonde eyebrows rose as he inspected her.

"What makes you think this is fake?"

Chuckling as her expression twisted into one of fury and noting the hand that strayed nearer to the bladed staff on her belt, he grinned, free hand indicating lazily for her to sit back down as he himself sat back up, and examined her once more with vague interest. Ignoring the fact that she had refused to obey his wishes and was still standing, he shrugged offhandedly, olive coolly meeting her hazel gaze.

"True, true; there aren't any feelings behind this - not by any stretch of the imagination. And there is something I want." His grin widened at the mention. She eyed him warily.

"But this isn't fake, as you so lovingly put it. Please, sit, make yourself comfortable. Excuse me, mister-.!" Confusion clouding her features as the handsome man across from her caught the attention of a waiter; she was too distracted to notice as he ordered them a bottle of wine with no visible ID, and after a minute or so of muddling over the possible meaning of his words, she turned her attention back to him. He was regarding her calmly.

"…What do you mean? Wait-You still didn't answer my question, what do you want?"

Eyes turbulent, she watched as he seemed to sigh, before suddenly he was gone, and before she could react- behind her, faint touch on her back as he lightly pushed her forward, back towards the table and her seat. Hands flashing out to grasp her weapon, she was in her seat and he back in his before she could fully extend it, and she grit her teeth and glared at him, inwardly furiously reprimanding herself at her temporary lapse of guard.

"I want you to sit and enjoy yourself, have a good meal and relax. Or, if you insist on being stubborn, don't enjoy yourself, don't eat your food, and be stressed the whole time. Either way, I want you to stay here, in this public, quiet, peaceful restaurant, with me, for an hour. No funny buisness, just a meal." He smiled widely. She stared at him, incredulity growing.

"…_what?"_

He had to use all his willpower to stop himself from bursting out laughing at the look on her face. Oh, this plan was just so perfect. Chuckling despite himself, he gave himself a mental pat on the back. He couldn't wait to see Kaname's reaction when he got back after he'd heard that _he_ had been to dinner with_ his_ dear girl. Poor girl actually, she seemed completely oblivious to the implications of this, but he wanted to keep it that way. Smug grin re-emerging as Yuki spluttered ahead of him, he nodded politely to the waiter as he returned with a menu of the wine selection, proceeding to peruse it gaily, and was just about to make his final selection when there was a faint jingle as a bell signalled the opening of the door, and he glanced distractedly over- his smile froze.

_Crap._

* * *

One minute Yuki was sitting in front of the annoyingly pleased-with-himself vampire, confused as hell, the next she was suddenly four feet away, still on her chair, a set of hands clamped firmly onto the backing as an aristocratic face leaned down from above her, long deep chestnut hair slipping from behind powerful shoulders to brush her face lightly. She blinked. Dark, almost black eyes bore into her own, and she felt her cheeks flush slightly as she recognised him immediately. 

"Kaname-sama."

There was a moment of silence at the blonde's words. Then his darkening eyes left hers, flicking up to meet the man's before her steadily.

"Yuki. The Headmaster sent me to look for you; he said to tell you it was about Zero."

Yuki, who had just noticed and had been watching uncertainly the rising tension between the two men –_wait, Aido wasn't being serious, was he?-,_ glanced up sharply at the mention of the name, study forgotten in her sudden predicted rush of worry. Kaname let go of the chair, taking a step back, and she got up hurriedly, thanking him quickly, before rushing out of the restaurant, the resounding loud jingle as the door slammed shut after her fading away slowly in the resulting silence. Aido watched her small form as it took off through the snow slightly disgruntled_. No thanks for him, none at all, not in the slightest, although he had managed to reserve these seats at this particularly snazzy and hard to get restaurant (although not for her benefit as much for his own-_he grinned slightly at the thought, before his frown returned-_ though she wasn't to know that) nearly a week in adva- _He stopped mid thought as a delicate hand landed on his shoulder, eyes flicking instantly to the spot where his superior had been standing moments earlier- before the light brush of fangs against the shell of his ear caused him to still completely. He coughed slightly_. Looks like he was going to get his reaction after all…_

* * *

_Authors Note continued; …_**_picking a prompt from the list. This kind of stemmed from a scenario I saw p_****_osted on a Vampire Knight forum however when I was looking for it online so I could give the link to a friend. XD I couldn't resist. First Vampire Knight fan fiction from me, breaking my wholly Naruto streak. o.o The first one shot from this challenge is original, so isn't posted on here. If you are interested, you can find it on my Livejournal though, at Ejunknown . livejournal . com without the spaces._**

_Aaand onto the actual story. I have a feeling I have extremely OOC'd everyone, mainly Aido, and made the end bland. XD; This is also turned out to be three pages instead of 1000 words. Oops. XD_


End file.
